Camp Blood
by chadtayor020
Summary: Five years after destroying Millennium, the Hellsing Organization must work hard to prove their worth in the never ending battle against the forces of darkness. The United States Government has contacted Hellsing to aid them in bringing down one of the worst monsters to ever exist. But even with the help of Tommy Jarvis and Tina Shepherd, can Seras destroy Jason Voorhees forever?
1. Prologue: The Jason Voorhees Files

**Camp Blood**

 **Prologue: The Jason Voorhees Files**

 ** _Hellsing Mansion, 2004_**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing looked at the files before her. Her desk was covered in pictures and profiles from murders dating back all the way from 1979 until last year, 2003. They told tales of murder, mayhem, inhuman savagery, and a killer said to be unstoppable. There were many artists' renderings of one of the killers, but no real photograph. Integra breathed in smoke and exhaled it as she reviewed the latest incident, in which the killer had returned to his usual hunting grounds. The latest victims were all a special SWAT taskforce sent in to try to destroy the killer once and for all. All twelve of the squad were slaughtered, only half of the squad able to even get a shot off, of those three of them had used up all their available ammunition. Sir Integra looked at the representative from the United States again, cursing her position.

Ever since the Millennium Incident, the Hellsing Organization's very existence was in jeopardy. Parliament now were reconsidering if Hellsing was even necessary, if it's resources shouldn't be liquidated and used in other areas. Were it not for Her Majesty's good will and faith in Integra, she would have most likely been forced into an early retirement. This case was a test of their effectiveness, vampire attacks had been extremely limited over the last five years, barely one report every three months, and half of those turned out to be false alarms. Her Majesty had requested that Hellsing look into these killings, Integra knew that they were Hellsing's last chance to prove it's worth to Parliament, if they failed, then she would be nothing more than another useless noblewoman who contributed to nothing except the gossip columns and tabloids.

"This revenant, Jason Voorhees, does he have any known weaknesses?" she finally asked the representative, CIA Agent Maxwell Taylor. "The truth is that even now, Jason Voorhees remains a mysterious figure. We're not even certain when he became an undead creature, let alone how. Some say that he originally died at the age of twelve from drowning in 1957, prompting his mother, Pamela Voorhees' massacre. Others say he originally died much later, in 1984, hacked to death by Tommy Jarvis. How he even became undead still defies belief, Tommy Jarvis claimed that he was responsible in 1990, in an attempt to destroy Jason's body, he was overcome with rage and desecrated his corpse with a piece of metal gating, only for it to act as a lightning rod that electrified Jason Voorhees's corpse, resurrecting him. Drowning him again seems to be the most effective way to stop him, aside from that…blunt force trauma, electrocution, firearms, other sharp implements have at best proven useful to slow him down, but not kill him," Agent Taylor explained.

Integra had to puff more on her cigar as she considered all this. She had to take this situation seriously, yet it all was so difficult. The artist renderings of Jason Voorhees were all different, all they seemed to agree on was that he was physically deformed and mentally disabled in life and undeath, yet the reports also showed an amazing degree of cunning, stealth, and efficiency that would make even the most elite black ops agents envious. All other physical description was all over the place, from standing at 1.85 to 2.01 meters tall, weighing between 77.11 to 136.08 kilograms, some descriptions showed him with hair, others without. Some descriptions after his possible first 'death' at the hands of Tommy Jarvis showed him in various stages of decay from recently deceased that the only sign was his darkened skin to so rotted that his skeleton showed through the skin. "You are absolutely certain that this is only one man, not a group?" she finally asked.

"This has been considered. And there was an incident of a copycat killer in 1989, a paramedic named Roy Burns. However, if there is indeed more than one killer, then their corpses have never been recovered. During the ill-fated operation to try to destroy Jason Voorhees, there was an extensive search of the surrounding area, and Crystal Lake. While the bodies of several more victims were discovered in various states of decay, there were none matching any of the descriptions for Jason Voorhees. This has lead the Agency to believe that there is indeed only one killer, Jason Voorhees, and that he is indeed a supernatural creature. The United States Government is not as prepared to do battle with such forces, and so we have come to you for help," Agent Taylor explained. "Do you have any assets at all that can help?" Sir Integra asked. "Yes, we do indeed. A Tina Shepherd, who survived the massacre in 2001, was recruited into our Psychic Investigative Division. Her powerful telekinetic abilities allowed her to stop Jason Voorhees then, and in the three years since, the Agency has trained her to better focus her abilities.

"Also, we have contacted Tommy Jarvis. He has agreed to help in the operation as well. We have contacted other survivors, but all of them only helped by giving us their accounts of the massacres they survived, and descriptions of Jason Voorhees. We are also sending in a squad of our best field agents. Your agents will not be going into this alone," Agent Taylor said. Integra smiled at this and said, "Seras, do you think that you will need help?" Agent Taylor nearly jumped out of his seat as Seras Victoria emerged from Sir Integra's shadow, her eyes blazing red and her shadow arm waving as if there was a strong breeze in the room. "It is possible, sir. I take it that due to the woods I will be unable to bring my Harkonnen along?" the Draculina said. "True, its size will be a detriment, but we have other weapons that you may use," Sir Integra said.

"Very well then," Agent Taylor said as he stood up, "Agent Shepherd and our field team, as well as Mr. Jarvis will be here in three days to debrief your…agent. Good day, Sir Hellsing." "Good day, Agent Taylor," Sir Integra said as she stood up and shook hands. Agent Taylor left Sir Integra's office and Seras walked closer to the files. "One man caused so much pain and suffering," Seras said as she saw the photos of the victims, 108 in all. Some hacked, stabbed, or decapitated with machetes and axes, stabbed with knives, others with heads crushed or their hearts ripped out, broken necks, heads ripped off, one student whose head was punched clean off his shoulders, drowning, thrown out windows, one girl's body was so utterly destroyed that she was only identified with DNA, her blood was splattered throughout the cabin she was killed in, even one man killed with a hedge trimmer. Over one hundred pictures of bodies mangled in ways that only the most twisted humans would do to members of their own species.

"His strength is comparable to a healthy vampire's. His stealth is uncanny, he might even possess the ability to teleport if these descriptions are anything to go by. His durability might be second only to Master Alucard's. He may even possess some kind of regenerative abilities of his own," Seras said as she quickly read the files on her target. "I'll make some calls, make sure that you are well armed for this," Sir Integra said, "Your mission is to search the grounds of Crystal Lake, try to find the source of Jason Voorhees' power. If you can, destroy it, and him as well." "Yes sir!" Seras saluted.

 **Author's Note: I was working on a Xenoverse 2 story, but I lost contact with a good friend who was helping me with it because of Hurricane Irma. I'm writing this to pass the time as I await word from her. As for this story, I'm basing the timeline on the Timeline in the Friday the 13th Wiki, while the kill count comes from the original Jason Voorhees's entry in Villains Wiki, with some more I added. This takes place after Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan in a universe where Jason Goes to Hell, Jason X, and Freddy vs. Jason DIDN'T happen.**


	2. Chapter 1: Jason Awakens

**Chapter 1: Jason Awakens**

 ** _The Woods Around Crystal Lake, 2004_**

 _Jason…_

 _Jason…_

 _Wake up Jason. Mother needs you…_

The eyes of the corpse opened. It stood up. Mother was calling.

 _There are some bad people here. You need to get rid of them…_

Jason Voorhees set out once again. He was ready to make Mother happy. Slowly yet determined he walked through the woods, his Mother's woods. Bad people always came, and bothered Mother. And he would always stop them. He would make Mother happy. He heard the sound of people laughing, and hid within the trees as he slowly approached the laughter.

 _There they are Jason._ _Get rid of them for Mother._

There were four of them, two girls and two boys. One girl had short red hair and wore a black one-piece bathing suit, the other girl had long black hair and wore a pink two-piece bathing suit that Mother hated, one of the boys had red hair like the girl and had on blue swim trunks, and the other boy had spiky black hair and wore green swim trunks. They were playing in Mother's Lake. Mother didn't what them there. Jason watched as they played in Mother's Lake without Mother's permission. They were bad people, and they needed to be punished. He silently watched as the girl with red hair got out of the lake and said, "I'm gonna go back and get some beer. Anyone wanna come?" The three others shook their heads, and the red-haired girl went off on her own.

 _Get her Jason, for Mother._

Jason followed the red-haired girl, waiting until she was deep in the woods. When she was far away from Mother's Lake, he slowly approached her from behind. "Huh?" the red-haired girl said, and that was when Jason grabbed her by her mouth and the back of her head. She started to scream as Jason squeezed her head tighter. Teeth and bones crunched as blood poured through his fingers until at last with a final loud CRACK she stopped screaming. Jason lifted the body up and walked away.

 _Two Hours Later_

Gary was admiring the view as Charlotte was sunbathing, her top undone even though her amazing rack was hidden because she was laying down on her stomach. "Something's wrong," his best bud, Jack, said. He had been pacing the lakeside, waiting for his sister Janie to come back with the beer. "She should be back by now," Jack said. "Dude, relax. You know your sister's always been a klutz, she probably just got lost is all," Gary said. "No, this is too long, even for her. And I just remembered, I heard about a killer that's supposed to live here," Jack said. "That Jackson whatever? Come on, that's just a campfire story," Gary reminded him. "Yeah? What about that thing in Manhattan last year? There were bodies on a boat, and one dude's head was just freaking gone!" Jack said. "That's crazy. Earth to Jack, this is a LAKE! How the Hell could a boat go from a LAKE to MANHATTAN?" Gary said. "Whatever, I'm going to look for her," Jack said.

"I'll go too," Charlotte said, tying her top up before standing up, once again denying Gary a sight of her gorgeous chest. "Whatever, fine, might as well go too," Gary said. They all got their shorts and shoes back on and started to walk the way Janie went. "JAAANNNIIIIEEEE!" Jack called. "JANIE!" Charlotte yelled. "HEY JANIE!" Gary called. So it went for an hour, no sign of Janie. "Oh man, this is fucked up!" Charlotte said, "We gotta get back to the car, try to call the police or something." "Yeah…you go do that, I'll keep looking for her," Jack said. "Be careful," Charlotte said, and headed in the direction the car was, just outside the woods.

Jason saw the girl in the bathing suit Mother hated, and followed her. She was calling out for the red-haired girl, Janie. Janie was with Mother now. Jason was quiet as he followed her, he would get the two boys last. Getting rid of this girl would make Mother very happy. The dark-haired girl made it out of the woods and to a blue car. She opened the door, and Jason saw his chance. He got to the car door. When the girl shut the door she looked up and saw him. "Who the Hell-" Jason grabbed her by her mouth and slammed her head into the car's window. The girl was screaming, and Jason lifted her up with one hand, and slammed her head on the top of the car, once, twice, and finally a third time. The car was covered in blood, and the girl was no longer screaming. Jason took this kill back to Mother.

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

Jack and Gary made it out of the woods, and saw the car. "Oh man! What the Hell!?" Gary screamed, then he noticed the blood. "WHAT THE HELL!? What the Hell happened!?" Gary screamed, "CHARLOTTE!" "Oh man, it's true! Jason's real!" Jack said, "No way, no way! This can't be real!" "He got 'em, he killed Janie! And Charlotte!" Jack yelled. The two of them heard the snap of a twig and turned around, that's when they saw him. He had to have been at least seven feet tall, wearing a tattered brown coat with jeans and boots, and the hockey mask. "GET IN THE CAR!" Jack yelled. They quickly got in the car and shut the doors as well as they could, Jack fumbling to get the keys in the ignition. "HURRY UP MAN! HURRY!" Gary screamed, he had already pissed himself when he saw that Jason Voorhees was real!

The car finally started and Jack got it moving, then turned around, facing Jason. "What are you doing!?" Gary yelled. "He killed my sister! I'm gonna get that fucker!" Jack yelled as he floored it, sending their blue Ford straight at Jason Voorhees. The Ford Explorer rammed into him, sending the undead killer flying. Jack screamed as he backed the car up, and Jason stood up again. "DIE YOU FUCKER!" Jack yelled as he rammed into Jason again, and ran over him. Jack backed the car over Jason, and then ran over him again. After running over him five more times, he finally stopped, the car was on top of Jason. Gary was laughing hysterically, while Jack had his head on the steering wheel. "YOU KILLED HIM MAN!" Gary yelled.

"Janie…Charlotte…" Jack muttered. Gary's hysterical laughter stopped. "Hey…we'll…" he didn't know what to say, so he stopped talking. Then the felt a rumbling. "What was that?" Gary asked. Then the car toppled over on Gary's side. Neither was wearing their seat belt, and Jack fell on top of Gary while Gary was smashed into the side window, glass shredding his arm. Gary screamed in pain as the car was shifted again, this time onto its dented roof. "No way!" Gary screamed as Jason grabbed the door of the car and ripped it right off. He grabbed Jack by his leg and yanked him out. "JAAAACCCKKK!" Gary screamed as he struggled to get out of the car. He heard the wet crunch, and Jack's lifeless body fell on top of him, his head twisted a full 360 degrees. "NO! NO! NOOOOO!" Gary screamed as Jason's boot stomped on his head, squishing it like a pumpkin.

Jason lifted the two bodies onto his shoulders and went to deliver them to Mother.

 _That's a good boy Jason… Mother is very happy…_

 ** _Calvary International Airport, South Carolina_**

Tommy Jarvis sat in the waiting area of the airport, waiting for his contact. His wife, Megan, had told him not to go, he had already faced Jason twice, he didn't have to do it again. Tommy had disagreed with her. Megan had called him a suicidal jackass, and he admitted he probably was. It was a quiet dinner, neither of their kids, Gareth and Amy, wanted to say anything. Tommy hadn't hidden the truth from them about Jason, and admitted that was why he and Megan had moved all the way to South Carolina to get away from him, and all the bad memories. That night though, after dinner, he and Megan made love and she begged him to at least come back to them. He had promised her. Now, here he was, going on a plane headed back to Sussex County, New Jersey, to meet with Agent Tina Shepherd and some British agent to make their plans.

Tommy's plan was in his sack, he was thankful that the government was providing transport. It would be awkward explaining his twelve-gauge shotgun, the gasoline, and the hatchet to the TSA. He knew that it might not work, but he at least had something like a plan now, unlike last time. "Mr. Jarvis?" Tommy looked up and saw the blonde haired-blue eyed Agent Tina Shepherd, barely a kid out of high school really. "Yep," he said and got up with his luggage. He followed Agent Shepherd to the plane that awaited him, it was first class. Tommy sat down and tried to relax. "Do you need anything?" a stewardess asked. "Arnold Palmer," Tommy requested, and the stewardess went off to get it. "I thought you'd be more of the hard-drinking type," Agent Shepherd said with a smile. "Not with who we're going up against. I'll drink after we're done with Jason," Tommy answered, "If you ever faced him, then you wouldn't be joking around."

Agent Shepherd's smile fell and she said, "I have, actually. Three years ago, I brought Jason back from the grave you put him in, and I put him back too." Tommy looked her up and down, but then nodded, "How?" The stewardess started coming towards them, then Agent Shepherd looked at the tray his Arnold Palmer was on, and it lifted into the air, before floating to him. Tommy would have been surprised, but after seeing a corpse getting up after getting struck by lightning, it would take a lot to freak him out. Tommy took his drink, and the tray floated back to the stewardess. "Psychic, huh? Not the craziest thing I've seen." "Yes. But there's more as well, this is classified information. You can't reveal this to anyone without authorization, do you understand?" Agent Shepherd said. "I understand," Tommy said, "So, what else? We're going after Dracula next?" "Not quite," she explained, "We're actually going to take a little trip to England first, to meet a vampire."


	3. Chapter 2: Forming a Plan

**Chapter 2: Forming a Plan**

 ** _Hellsing Mansion_**

As the car drove up to the Hellsing Mansion, Tina had a vision. She saw blood and fire, horrible slaughter as men were eaten alive by vampires and what she could only describe as zombies. She had a vision of a powerful vampire in red, the most horrifying monster of all, that had once called the mansion his home. Finally she saw in her vision a vampire unlike others, one who didn't kill indiscriminately, who fought for humanity with her entire being, and had power that would make other vampires quake in their boots. "Hey," Tommy Jarvis said beside her, "You alright?" "Yes, I just…had a vision is all. A lot of things have happened here. Bloody things," Tina explained as she put her sunglasses on and stepped out with Mr. Jarvis. The doors of the car behind them opened up as well as six of the Agency's best field operatives stepped out. The door to the Mansion opened and out walked one of the most intimidating women Tina had ever seen.

She was tall for a woman, between 5'8" or 5'10", with tanned skin and long platinum blonde hair wearing a green suit with a blue cravat and a silver cross necklace, and an eyepatch over her left eye socket while her other eye was brilliantly blue behind thick gunmetal framed glasses. Soldiers in khaki combat uniforms came out as well and one stepped forward. "Present identification," the soldier ordered. The CIA operatives all showed their badges, as did Tina, while Mr. Jarvis showed his wallet ID. "Really paranoid I see," Mr. Jarvis said as he was handed back his wallet. "We've had issues with security in the past," the tall woman said, Tina remembered her in some of the visions, this was Sir Integra Hellsing. "Welcome to Hellsing. I am the head of the Hellsing Organization, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. If you'll follow me, you shall meet the final member of this squad," Sir Hellsing said, and everyone followed her into the mansion.

They walked past halls hallowed with service to England by the blood of the men who died there, Tina saw various spots that were familiar to her from her visions. Halls once drenched in blood and bodies now appeared spotless. Sir Hellsing led them to a mirror, and pushed it aside to show a stone staircase down to what could only be called a dungeon. "Step lively now, if you have a torch with you, I suggest you use it, unless you have good night vision," Sir Hellsing said as she walked down the stairway. "So, this is where vampires live," Mr. Jarvis said as he pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. "We used to have two, now we have one. She will be assisting you against Jason Voorhees," Sir Hellsing said as they got to the bottom of the stairway and down a hall to a wooden door.

Sir Hellsing opened the door to a room with an electric ceiling light on, a wood dresser on one wall, two massive cannons in a corner, a desk with a laptop on it, and in the center of the room was a light brown coffin with a white cross decorating it on top of a stand. "Seras Victoria, say hello to our guests," Sir Hellsing ordered. The coffin opened up, and a pale blonde woman with glowing red eyes sat up, and got out of the coffin. "Seras Victoria, reporting for duty!" the vampire said with a salute. Everyone except Sir Hellsing and Tina was…surprised to say the least. Seras Victoria was short, maybe 5'5" at most, with the kind of body most women would pay a fortune for, except for her left arm, which appeared to be a mass of shadows. "You're the vampire," Mr. Jarvis said, getting closer to her. "Yes I am," Seras said with a small smile. "Not what I was expecting," he said.

"Would a demonstration satisfy you, Mr. Jarvis?" Sir Hellsing asked. "It might," he said. "Then try to lift up those Harkonnen Cannons, both of them," Sir Hellsing told him. Mr. Jarvis looked at her, and then the cannons and said, "Yeah right! Maybe one, but not both!" Seras smirked then, and easily lifted both cannons with her right arm. "Holy shit!" Mr. Jarvis said, the CIA Agents all made various exclamations of their own. "And there's more. Seras Victoria possesses superhuman speed and stamina, regeneration, and telepathic abilities. And a few abilities that are better seen than described," Sir Hellsing said as Seras put the Harkonnen Cannons down. She then pushed her left shadow arm into the wall, and the…dark power that the arm was made of coated the wall, and spikes shot out of it, as well as several tentacles. The CIA Agents all drew their weapons, except for Tina, and Mr. Jarvis took a few steps back from Seras. Seras pulled her shadow arm off the wall and the spikes and tentacles disappeared. "Are you satisfied, Mr. Jarvis?" Sir Hellsing asked as the Agents put their guns away. "Absolutely. I admit, she may look like a Playboy model, but that vampire, Seras Victoria, she's something else," Mr. Jarvis said, looking at Seras warily.

"Now that that's taken care of, let's go to the Conference Room, and try to form our plan of attack," Sir Hellsing said. Everyone once again followed her out of the dungeon and into the regular part of the mansion. The sun was still high in the sky, and Seras walked past the sunlit windows easily. "So, vampires don't die in the sun then?" Mr. Jarvis asked. "Most do," Seras answered, "I'm just a very special vampire. But it still makes me weak though. It's exhausting to be in direct sunlight." "And all the other stuff, crosses, garlic, silver, stake through the heart, they work too?" Mr. Jarvis asked. Seras nodded, "Though I'm not easy to kill, all that can work, though the garlic only weakens me, it can't kill by itself." "You're awfully trusting," one of the Agents said, an average height woman with sun kissed skin and black hair, Agent Juanita Ayala. "I'm not that easy to kill," Seras said. Without warning Agent Ayala drew her gun and shot at Seras, Seras quickly dodged the bullet, grabbed Agent Ayala by the arm, and twisted it behind her before getting her into a rear naked choke hold.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Sir Hellsing demanded. "Just…testing her out," Agent Ayala said as Seras let her go. "You're good, real good," Agent Ayala said to Seras. "I was a police officer before I was a vampire. In England you need to know a variety of take down techniques, since most officers don't carry guns," Seras answered. "Would anyone else like to test their luck?" Sir Hellsing asked the other Agents. "No ma'am, we're satisfied," the lead Agent, a tall man with brown hair and a scar across his forehead, Agent John Louis, said. No one said or did anything after that, as they were all led to a Conference Room where ten manila folders were on a round table that seated twelve waited for them. "Take your seats. Review the files if you must," Sir Hellsing said.

For fifteen minutes everyone but Sir Hellsing, Tina, and Mr. Jarvis reviewed the files on Jason Voorhees. "So, what weapons are we being outfitted with?" one agent, Agent Gordon Bile, a 5'9" African-American agent with short hair and a prominent gold tooth asked. "Whatever weapons we deem necessary. It is my understanding according to these files that small arms are useless against Jason Voorhees, yet shotguns and blunt weapons are effective. Explosives might work, but that will depend on the situation," Sir Hellsing answered. "Mines could work…or they might blow up in our faces," Agent Marceline Li, a 5' Chinese-American agent with a face that made her look like she was barely in her teens said, "according to this report from the last attempt to destroy Voorhees, three SWAT officers were killed by their own grenades." "If you ask me," Agent Patrick Gould, 6' 2" blonde haired agent with a prominent hawk nose said, "I think we should try to incapacitate him somehow, maybe use tranquilizers, then burn him until there's only ash, preferably with napalm."

"But will tranquilizers work?" Agent Hailey Fowler, 5'2" with thin lips and a pointed chin asked, "Remember, he's supposed to be dead, or undead. Who's to say that he even has blood circulation anymore?" "She has a point, if he still had blood circulation then he would have suffered from massive hemorrhaging, and stopped moving entirely," Bile pointed out. "There's also this healing factor he possesses," Li said, "Even if tranquilizers did work, how long would they be effective?" "That is the question, isn't it?" Sir Hellsing said, "We don't know what powers him. Vampires such as Seras are powered by the life force found in blood, and grow stronger through it. They gain even greater power if they have a live victim, after draining them, their victim's soul then becomes a part of them as well. However, if these files are accurate, then Jason Voorhees doesn't devour his victims, only kills them, and displays their bodies in gruesome ways. The problem we face, ladies and gentlemen, is that we haven't a clue about the source of his power.

"If we knew its source, then we could know of a weakness to exploit," Sir Hellsing concluded. "You know," Mr. Jarvis spoke up, "I'm with him," he pointed to Agent Gould, "I don't care how he got the way he is, I just think that we need to focus on destroying Jason's body completely. My plan, before I saw everyone here, was to knock him down with a twelve gauge and hack him to pieces with a hatchet, if I could, and dowse him in gas, then light the fucker up, like I should have done a long time ago." "But Mr. Jarvis," Tina said, "If we try that, what then? What if Jason's…soul possesses another body? Or…if his power comes from an outside…force, what if another comes to take Jason's place?" "There's the rub," Seras said, "We don't know enough. We need to know more. Maybe we can, I don't know, separate into two teams? One stays on the look-out for him, while another explores the area to try to find out the how and why?" The discussion went on for hours, everyone deadly serious as they wondered what weapons they needed, how to destroy Jason Voorhees, and the what ifs his very existence brought into question.

 ** _On the road to Crystal Lake_**

"Joey! Stop it!" Kelly yelled at her little brother. He was doing that stupid 'I'm not touching you' thing, with her hair and a piece of gum, "I swear to God I will KILL YOU if that gum gets in my hair!" "HEY!" their Dad yelled from the front, "Joey, what did I tell you about that gum? In your mouth, or out the window. If I gotta tell you one more time, when we get back home, you ain't seeing your Gamecube for a whole month!" "Fine," Joey said as he popped the gum back in his mouth. Kelly sighed as she looked out the window. Ever since Mom had died two years ago in that car wreck, Joey had been a complete brat, and Dad had been a workaholic. Then all of a sudden he got the 'brilliant idea' to go out into some stupid woods for a camping trip! A lot of bull about 'getting away from it all' and 'try to reconnect' with each other. Kelly just sighed, Mom was the only one in this messed up family that was sane.

"One more hour, then we'll be there. You know, I first met your Mom at the camp. Man, that woman was the opposite of me, outdoorsy, knew her way around the woods, smoking hot," Dad said. "DAD!" Kelly and Joey both yelled. Dad just laughed, he was a skinny nerd if ever there was one, yet Mom somehow liked him enough to marry him. She had been a red-haired knockout, if she had a few less freckles she might have been a model. "Yeah, she was the expert, but I did learn a thing from her," Dad said. "Yes sir," Dad said, a little quieter. Joey swallowed, he had gotten Mom's freckles, and Dad's physique, "What was Mom carrying again? A deer?" "Actually, it was some rabbits," Dad said nostalgically. Kelly smiled a little, remembering Mom, and hoping this trip would really help them. It seemed to be working already.

 **Author's Note: I'm feeling happy. My friend is alright, though we won't be able to communicate regularly. Anyway, I admit there won't be much blood for a few chapters, but please bear with me. I'll do my best to make it worth it for you my fellow horror fans.**


	4. Chapter 3: Testing a New Weapon

**Chapter 3: Testing a New Weapon**

 ** _Hellsing Mansion_**

Seras made one last check of Alucard's Casull, they had been decided after hours of debates between the team chosen to try to destroy Jason Voorhees. It hadn't been easy, various weapons models were discussed, how to best combat their target, how to dispose of the body, what to do if civilians got involved, many things were discussed during the meeting, but before midnight they got it all hammered out. Everyone would be armed with specially designed 8-gauge semi-automatic shotguns with three clips of twelve each, their maker liked to call them 'Piecemakers'. Everyone except for Seras would also be armed with two grenades, .45 Smith & Wesson Model 625's with thirty rounds each, Agent Ayala and Louis were armed with .50 Barrett M90 sniper rifles with twelve rounds each, Agents Bile and Gould would also have large fire axes like firefighter's used, only modified with tungsten in the axe handles for added weight. They were also bringing along a flamethrower, not to be used until after Jason Voorhees was put down, to dispose of his body and hopefully destroy him fully. All in all, some would say that it was overkill.

Seras was hoping that it was all overkill. But the reports she read told her that all of it would prove completely necessary, she lamented the Harkonnen's unwieldy size, if it wasn't for the fact that they would be fighting in a forest then she would bring them along as well. Seras put the Casull in its holster and strapped it to her hip before walking out of Alucard's room. Sir Integra was waiting for her, "Seras, I have a special weapon for you." Seras saw she was holding a large case, and she opened it to reveal…something. "Um…sir…what the bloody Hell is this?" Seras asked. It looked like a chainsaw on a sword hilt, with a thick hand guard. It reminded her somewhat of something she had seen on TV for a new videogame, Kingdom Hearts. "This, Seras, is something that was considered for us, but ultimately scrapped because I didn't think it necessary. Pick it up," Sir Integra said. Seras lifted the weapon from its hilt, and saw that at the bottom of the hilt was the pull cord for the chainsaw part. "It's called the Chainsword, its designer based it off of a roleplaying game called Warhammer 40000. Unfortunately, it's fuel supply is very expensive to make, yet luckily for us it's also highly efficient, the only time it was used it ran for an hour nonstop before running itself out.

"It's extremely expensive, try not to lose it," Sir Integra said, then turned around, "Follow me." Seras did as requested, holding the Chainsword in her right hand as they went up and to the firing range, luckily it was still early enough in the morning that it was still dark out. Every one of the agents as well as Mr. Jarvis was waiting for her. "So, this thing's gonna work huh?" Agent Louis said. There were three logs, two meters tall, all lined up standing upright a foot away from each other. "Now Seras, let's see how effective this Chainsword will be in your hand," Sir Integra said. "Alright…" Seras said as she pulled the cord, and the Chainsword sprang to life. The small roar it gave off belied its power, Seras felt like the thing was literally alive as she charged at her targets and sliced through all three of them like a hot knife through butter. "Keep going, we can use the firewood," a grinning Sir Integra said, and Seras sliced away at the tall logs until they were reduced to 24 smaller logs each. "How do I turn this thing off!?" Seras yelled.

"There should be a button near your thumb," Sir Integra said, Seras found it and pushed it, and the Chainsword turned off. "Holy fuck!" Tommy yelled, "What the Hell do British people smoke to come up with this shit!?" Sir Integra smiled, took out her cigar, lit it, and puffed out some smoke before saying, "Only the finest things, Mr. Jarvis." "Well then," Agent Louis said, "We have twelve hours before we head out, I think that we should get some sleep while we can." The CIA Agents all agreed, and headed back to the Mansion to sleep, while Tommy stayed and asked Seras, "Can I try that thing?" "Alright, but be careful. Sir Integra won't appreciate it if it gets broken," Seras said as she handed him the Chainsword. Tommy took it, and struggled to hold it with one hand, before finally lifting it with both. "Sheesh! This thing is like sixty pounds, but you swung it around like it was nothing!" "Well, I am a vampire, I'm a lot stronger than you. I think that the last time I was tested I deadlifted the equivalent of 18 American Tons," Seras explained as Tommy handed her back her weapon. Sir Integra handed Seras a sheath and belt for the Chainsword, "This is supposed to go on your back. According to Mr. Jarvis's sister, Patricia Jarvis, she almost subdued Jason herself with a chainsaw, only the chain jammed before she could finish him." "Trish," Tommy said, "Do you know how she's been?"

"From the reports I have, she's divorced with two sons, Tommy and Franklin Harrison. You haven't kept in touch with her?" Sir Integra said. Tommy shook his head, "After I took down Jason that second time, the police suspected I was the killer, since I'd been in and out of institutions for years by then. Had to change my name, go on the run. I couldn't contact Trish, I didn't want to make her life any harder. Megan found me about three years later, and we hooked up again, got married. Fact is that until the CIA found me I went by Tom Powell." "That's so sad," Seras commented. Tommy just shrugged and they headed back inside.

 ** _The Forest Near Crystal Lake_**

Kelly shook her head as she watched her Dad try to start a fire pit. He had no practical experience with it, whenever they went camping before it was always Mom who dug the pit and cooked, Dad usually caught fish for dinner. But, miraculously, a fire actually started. "HAHA! Knew it!" Dad said with a big smile, "Alright, I'll get this thing going, Kelly, you and Joey go catch some fish. I'll start cooking the corn and potatoes." "Alright Dad," Joey said, carrying his fishing pole. "Seriously?" Kelly said. "Kelly, you know your brother can't be by himself, and you have a cell phone. Just watch him and make sure he doesn't fall in, okay?" Dad asked. "Alright," she said, after spraying a lot of insect repellent over herself. "Be careful Dad," Joey said as the kids walked off.

 _An Hour Later_

Jason was still on the prowl. There were always intruders in Mother's woods. They never left him and Mother alone. No matter what he did, they never stopped coming.

 _Look, Jason, more bad people…_

Jason turned and saw three people in a camp site. A dark-haired man with two blonde women, all of them naked and writhing together.

 _Remember Jason, they let you drown…_

Jason's undead heart filled with rage as he remembered what happened. He remembered how Barry and Claudette didn't protect him because they were having sex. How the campers chased him into the Lake, no one helped him as he screamed. Jason marched to the trio, and saw that they had brought a machete with them to cut through the brush. "What the Hell?!" one of the women yelled as Jason grabbed the machete. "Oh shit!" the man yelled as he scrambled up, and Jason swung the machete into one of the blonde women's skulls. The man ran screaming, while the other girl screamed, "HOLLYYYY!" Jason sliced her head off in one swing, then went after the man.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" he heard the man scream as he was cut by bushes and low hanging branches. Jason followed the noise easily, and saw the man as he ducked behind a young sapling. Jason raised the machete high, and threw the weapon with all his supernatural strength, and the machete ran through the tree, and out the man's chest. Jason retrieved his body, as well as the women's, to bring them back to Mother.

 _That's a good boy Jason…_

 **Author's Note: I know I said in the last chapter there wouldn't be blood for a few chapters. I changed my mind because I wanted Jason to get a machete earlier. Though he might use other weapons in this story.**


	5. Chapter 4: Finding Something

**Chapter 4: Finding Something**

 ** _The Forest Near Crystal Lake_**

Joey had a hard time sleeping, maybe it was the sleeping bag, maybe it was the hard ground, but most likely it was his sister's snoring. She denied it up and down, but her snores could wake the dead. Joey got out of his tent and put on his pants, coat, and shoes, and grabbed his flashlight with built in compass too. He might as well do some exploring, there was no way he was going to sleep with his sister's snoring. He headed out towards the West, following the shore of the lake. When he was out of sight of the camp, he found some rocks and remembered on old Native American trick his Mom showed him, and arranged the rocks to show where he was going. He kept on walking, making signs with rocks he found along the way, until he finally reached what looked like an abandoned cabin.

Joey walked around it, looking in through the slits of the wooden planks that made it. The wood was old, dried up, looking like it was mostly taken from dumps or broken crates or something. Joey didn't see anyone and decided he might as well get a better look. He opened a door that fell outward and looked inside. His flashlight immediately hit on a necklace he saw on top of a box. Joey went inside the shoddily made cabin and went to the necklace to get a closer look. It was on a string that didn't seem all that strong, was about as big as his hand. Its main decoration looked like some kind of wood with weird symbols carved into it, and in the actual center was a bright red ruby that looked like it had something in it. "Awesome," Joey said as he looked at the necklace. That was when he noticed the smell.

It smelled like something rotten, all around him. He looked around and saw a girl in a swimsuit, her head was crushed completely. Joey screamed and backed into a wall, running into another body, this time of a naked guy with black hair. Joey's flashlight scrambled around, there were more dead people there, seven or eight of them! Joey ran out of the cabin screaming. He ran and ran as fast as he could through the woods, following the rock signs he made until he finally got to the camp. "DAD! DAD DADADDADADADDAAAAAAAAD!" "WHA-WHAT!" Dad yelled, then saw Joey. "Joey! What happened!?" "THEREWASAACABIN! DEADPEOPLE! ANECKLACEANDDEADPEOPLE!" Joey screamed. Dad got out his glasses case and put his glasses back on and said, "Joey, there's blood on you! What happened?!" Dad touched the blood and checked to see if it was Joey's, it wasn't.

"You said there was a cabin with dead people? Where?" Dad asked. "West! I woke up because of Kelly's snoring and went that way, then I found the cabin. There's a psycho on the loose! We gotta get out of here!" Joey screamed. "Right!" Dad said as he started getting dressed. "What's going on?" Kelly asked, then saw Joey, "Oh my God! Why do you got blood on you!?" "We'll explain later! We need to get back into town! Call the police!" Dad said. Then they heard a twig snap outside. "Dad!" Kelly screamed. Dad grabbed his keys and scrambled out of the tent with Joey to see a giant with a hockey mask and machete. The giant swung his machete at Kelly, who barely avoided it. "HEY!" Dad yelled, and grabbed his own hatchet. Dad got between Kelly and the giant. "Leave her alone!" Dad yelled as the giant looked down at him. "KELLY! JOEY! GET TO THE CAR!" Dad screamed as he barely avoided the giant's machete, and threw the keys to Kelly. Kelly caught the keys and grabbed Joey. "COME ON!" she screamed as she dragged him to the car.

Kelly unlocked it and they scrambled in. Through the windshield they saw the giant cut their Dad's head right off, his head crashed into the windshield. Kelly and Joey screamed as she got the key into the ignition and started driving the car as fast as it could go, far away from the killer giant.

 ** _On the Way to America_**

They were all dressed in special combat gear, the latest in camouflage design, with special knife proof armor sewn in the torso, forearm, and shins. The plane was flying to an airport in New Jersey, from there it was a drive to Crystal Lake. Seras smiled to herself, in only five years she went from needing to be in a coffin to fly over the Atlantic to now being able to walk about Hellsing's private plane. She made her way to the front and saw the selection of liquor onboard, and decided to pour out some champagne for herself. "Is this really the time for that?" Agent Tina Shepherd asked her. "I admit that it's unusual, but aside from blood, the only thing my body won't reject is alcohol. Master used to always enjoy a glass of red wine," Seras said as she took a sip. To say it was a relief that she didn't immediately start coughing up the champagne would be an understatement.

"Would you like some?" Seras asked. "The drinking age in America is 21," Agent Shepherd said. "We're not in America," Seras pointed out. "Just one," Agent Shepherd said, and Seras watched as a champagne glass floated down, and then the bottle was pulled out of Seras's hand by an invisible force. The champagne was poured into the glass, and then returned to its place as the glass floated to Agent Shepherd's hand. "That's amazing! Sir Integra told me that you were psychic, but I didn't think you were THAT good!" Seras said as they sat down. "The Agency helped me to train my powers, to be even more effective. I used to be much more…blunt. MY psychiatrist was a son of a bitch that just wanted to show the world what I could do and become famous," Tina said, "He screwed me up a lot, thinking that stress was what I needed to use my power. The Agency helped show me all I needed was focus."

"What about your parents?" Seras asked. Tina drank some of her champagne before answering, "I…accidentally killed my Dad with my power, when I was a little girl. We lived in Crystal Lake. My parents fought, Dad was drunk again, and hit Mom. I tried to run away on a boat. He ran into the dock to try to get me to come home. I was so angry at him, I told him I hated him, and I wished he was dead. That's when my power first surfaced. I…accidentally made the dock fall into the lake, and Dad drowned." "I'm sorry," Seras said honestly, taking Tina's hand, "I shouldn't have asked." "No, I can handle it," Tina said. She sipped more champagne, "Jason killed my Mom three years ago. The crime scene investigators tell me that Dr. Crews, my psychiatrist, that the scene showed he used her like a fucking human shield!" Tina's champagne glass exploded, covering both her and Seras in champagne.

Tina quickly grabbed her forehead and breathed slowly. Seras got a towel and started to dry up what she could. "I'm sorry," Tina said. "I understand your anger, Tina," Seras said. "When I was seven, my Dad was a police officer, he went undercover in a gang, but was found out. They tracked him to our house. Mom hid me in the closet. They were both killed," Seras said, her eyes glowing with rage, "I stabbed one of the bastards in the eye with a fork, and I was shot too. I only survived because our neighbors heard the gunshots and called 999." "That's…not what I was expecting," Tina said as they sat back down. "I'm not that old, I'm only twenty-four," Seras said, "I was turned only five years ago." Seras undid her armor slightly to show her bite marks. Tina snorted a little. A few minutes later she finally said, "Do you really think we can win?"

"I hope so," Seras said, "But I've seen enough monsters survive things that would kill a human a thousand times over to know not to underestimate Jason Voorhees." Agent Louis came in then and said, "Alright, strap in. We're fifteen minutes from the Airport." Seras and Tina buckled in, both of them refocusing on their mission, and the monster they were going to face.


	6. Chapter 5: Arriving in Crystal Lake

**Chapter 5: Arriving in Crystal Lake**

 ** _Crystal Lake, New Jersey_**

They arrived in two black vans into Crystal Lake. The town had seen far better days, what shops there were looked like they needed a fresh coat of paint and most houses they passed were abandoned. Only the extremely stubborn or foolish would dare live in Crystal Lake now. The vans stopped in front of the Sheriff's office, the Sheriff looked like he was forming a posse among the few townsfolk that remained. The CIA agents, Tommy, and Seras all exited the vans and walked over. Agent Louis presented his badge and said, "I am Agent John Louis, CIA. What are you doing?" The Sheriff, an average height man with a large gut and brown hair looked at Agent John Louis and said, "Some psycho thinks he's Jason Voorhees again. We're going to find him, and blow that son of a bitch away!" "What makes you think it isn't Jason Voorhees?" Agent Louis said.

The Sheriff looked, and saw Tommy. "JARVIS! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" The Sheriff drew his gun, it had a large laser sight on it, pointed right at Tommy. "Nice to see you too, Rick. I see you still got that dick compensator," Tommy said, Tina quickly got between Tommy and Sheriff Rick. "Get out of the way! That psycho killed Sheriff Garris, and a whole bunch of other people too!" Sheriff Rick said. "Sheriff, Jarvis is in our custody. We have reason to believe that it is really Jason Voorhees who is responsible for most of the killings that have been going on in your town," Agent Louis said, then glared at him, "Put down your gun." "You spooks fucking believe that psycho!? Do you know how many years he was institutionalized!?" the Sheriff yelled at him. "I suggest you do as he says," Agent Li said as she stepped forward.

"Yeah? Who's gonna make me!?" The Sheriff said, and the posse along with his deputies all pointed their collection of hunting rifles and shotguns at the CIA Agents, while the CIA Agents responded in kind with their own combat Piecemaker shotguns. "Lower your weapons, all of you!" Agent Louis yelled, "Or you will be arrested under the authority of the United States Government!" Seras saw all this happening and sighed. She silently and stealthily got to Tommy and said, "It appears that I will have to resolve the situation." In a burst of supernatural speed, Seras disarmed the sheriff's deputies and the posse, making sure to toss all their weapons far away from them. Agent Li saw her own chance and grabbed the Sheriff's gun hand, struck a pressure point on his hand to make him let go of it, then kicked him in the groin then head, knocking him out. "Return to your homes now!" Agent Louis ordered the posse, and all of them quickly left the area.

Agent Louis turned to the deputies and asked, "I want answers now. What's been going on here?" One deputy remained silent, but the other said, "Early this morning a couple of kids, Kelly and Joey Fowler, came tearing through the street in their van. They stopped here, screaming about a giant in a hockey mask that killed their Dad, Harry Fowler. Seven other people have gone missing as well. The boy, Joey, said he found their bodies in a makeshift cabin along with a necklace in the woods, before the 'giant' showed up." "Where are they now?" Agent Louis asked. "In the station with Deputy Graham, Rachel Graham," the talkative deputy said. "Alright, Shepherd, Jarvis, Victoria, go talk to them," Agent Louis said. "What?" Tommy said. "You all know what it's like to lose parents. You can relate to them better," Agent Louis said. "Alright," Tina said, and she, Seras, and Tommy all went into the Police Station.

Inside they saw a sixteen-year old girl only an inch taller than Seras, she had dark brown hair and it was clear she was developing into a beauty, while the other child was maybe twelve at most, only five feet tall, very skinny with red skin and a face covered in freckles. They were holding each other closely, the boy, Joey Fowler, was sleeping, while his sister Kelly was holding him close, her eyes still wide with fear and dried tears streaking her face. "Are you Kelly Fowler?" Tina asked. She nodded quietly. "I'm Agent Tina Shepherd, these are agents Tommy Jarvis and Seras Victoria. We're with the CIA. Can you tell us what happened?" Tina asked. Kelly nodded and said, "We-we only went there to go camping, to bond. Dad said that we were too distant… He wanted to bring us…closer t-t-togetherrrr!" Kelly broke down sobbing, waking up Joey.

"Huh?" Joey said, then saw his sister crying and held her tight. "It was my fault. I found his house," Joey said. "House?" Tommy said. Joey nodded, "There was a necklace…and a lot of d-dead people in it. It looked like it was…b-built from scraps." "Do you know where it is?" Tina asked him quietly. "I-I remember a N-Native American trick Mom showed me. I left rocks to sh-show me how to get back to c-c-camp…" Joey said, then he broke down, "I led him right to us!" "Joey," Tommy said, putting his hand on his shoulder, "Look at me. None of this is your fault. You didn't know what was out there. You just wanted to make sure you got back to camp. Jason knows these woods a lot better than you do, none of this is your fault. I promise you, we're going to get him." Joey nodded, so did Kelly with fresh tears rolling down her face.

Tommy turned around and saw one of the deputies standing close by. He walked over to him and said, "Make sure nothing happens to them. Do you hear me!? NOTHING! If anything happens to those kids, I will rain Hell down on you." "I got it," the deputy said. As Tommy, Seras, and Tina were leaving the deputy followed them, "You seriously think that it's Jason?" "Yeah," Tina said, "What about their Dad?" "I'll take you to what we found," the deputy said, and led them to the back of the station, where the car Kelly drove into town was located. It was a green Ford minivan with a cracked windshield that was covered in blood. "The girl, Kelly, she drove this thing screaming into town, right to the station. It's a miracle no one was killed. Her dad's head was still in the windshield, the kids wouldn't get out of the car until we removed it," the deputy explained, then went over to an old fridge. Inside was the head of Harry Fowler, his face twisted into a silent scream in death.

"We won't be needing you anymore," Tina said as she took the remains of Harry Fowler out of the fridge. The deputy nodded and left them alone with Mr. Fowler's head. "What are you going to do?" Tommy asked. "My abilities are sort of in synch with the supernatural. When we first got to Hellsing Manor, I had visions of the battles that happened there. That's why I wasn't surprised when Seras showed off her powers," Tina explained. "The Agency wanted to see how far that could go, and have tried to experiment with psychometry, basically I touch something and try to get a vision of what happened to it," she said as she opened the bag and as respectfully as possible lifted Mr. Fowler's head out of it.

Tina shut her eyes and focused as hard as she could. Small objects started to float up around her, as did everyone's hair as a slightly electrical smell filled the room. Then the visions started. She saw as Harry Fowler woke up at night to the sound of Joey screaming, seeing blood on him, asking what happened. She saw as Mr. Fowler got ready to leave, only for the Killer to show and try to attack Kelly. Mr. Fowler grabbing a hatchet to try to fight the Killer after giving Kelly the keys to the Ford. Slamming the hatchet into the Killer's chest, only for the killer to not look hurt at all as his machete swung down…

 _WHAT ARE YOU!?_

Tina screamed as she dropped Harry Fowler's head. "What happened!?" Tommy yelled as he stopped her from falling, while the other agents all ran into the room with weapons ready. "Report, Agent Shepherd!" Agent Louis yelled. Tommy helped get her standing and she held her head before saying, "I used…psychometry to see what happened to this man. I saw Jason Voorhees, it's him, and he's killed more people than just Mr. Harry Fowler. But at the end, I heard…something yell 'WHAT ARE YOU!?'. I think I might have made a connection with whatever it is that is giving Jason his power." "Can you keep going?" Agent Louis asked. "Yes, I'm fine now," Tina said as Tommy let her go. "Alright, what about the kids?" Agent Gould asked. "The boy, Joey, he said he found something in the woods, a house or cabin made of scraps, I'm guessing wood. He saw a necklace inside, that might be the source of Jason's power, the bodies of his most recent victims were there as well. Joey left markers, if we follow them we should find the cabin," Tina said.

"Alright people, our objectives are to divide into two teams of four each. Me, Gould, Li, and Fowler will be Alpha Team, go looking for this cabin, while Shepherd, Jarvis, Victoria, Ayala, and Bile will be Beta Team, set up a small communications base just outside the target area. If we find Voorhees, we'll retreat back to Beta Team, let Victoria do the heavy lifting and provide her with backup," Agent Louis ordered. "Yes sir!" everyone said, except for Tommy, though he did nod in agreement. "Move out!" Agent Louis ordered, and they all left the station and headed to their vans, following the trail of burned rubber to the area around Crystal Lake.

 ** _The Woods Near Crystal Lake_**

Jason quietly watched as the black vans went into Mother's woods.

 _There are more bad people, Jason. Including two of them that hurt you,_ Mother said, and Jason remembered Tommy Jarvis, and Tina Shepherd. Remembered how they hurt him, how they killed him. Jason would be ready for them now. He quietly went back to the woods, to the cabin where Mother was. He would protect Mother no matter what...


	7. Chapter 6: Fight to Survive

**Chapter 6: Fight to Survive**

 ** _The Forest Near Crystal Lake_**

As soon as the vans were parked, everyone got ready to set up base. They set up a small private communications radio and put on ear mics to make sure everyone would remain in contact with each other, as well as got the flamethrower ready. Agent Bile strapped into the flamethrower and shot out a two second burst. "It's ready," he said. Everyone checked their weapons one more time before dividing into Alpha and Beta Teams. "Alright," Agent Louis said, addressing Alpha Team, "Our goal is to act as bait. No heroics, we're only going to lure Jason Voorhees to Victoria, then we regroup and aid her as needed. No last stands, no 'go on without me', none of that bullshit. That said, if you have to, don't be afraid to open fire if you must, I'm sure that freak can take all we got and more. Understood?" "Yes sir!" Agents Li, Gould, and Fowler all yelled, and together the four of them lined up and slowly made their way into the woods. Tommy watched them leave and checked his grenades again, he was allowed to use his own shotgun, and his hatchet was at his belt. He knew it probably wouldn't be as effective against Jason as the special tungsten alloy axes Gould and Bile were given.

Agent Ayala looked around and spotted a tree and started climbing until she reached the height she wanted and took out her sniper rifle. "This is Ayala, I'm in position. I don't see any sign of the Target yet. However, I can spot the Fowler kid's trail, and the campsite. There's a lot of blood, but no body. The Target must have taken it. Over," she said. "Understood Ayala," Agent Louis said, "What about those marker's the boy mentioned?" "I think I see one about ten meters ahead, at two o'clock," Ayala reported, "Can't see anymore, the trees are blocking the rest of my sight. You're on your own from here, over." "Thanks Ayala, we see it. Over and out," Louis said as he spotted one of the markers Joey made. "We'll keep going, until the trees thin out, then I'll take a sniping position. When we see the cabin, Li and Fowler will go in, while Gould stays on the lookout," Agent Louis said as they made their way through the woods, carefully following the stone markers Joey Fowler had left.

After another thirty minutes of carefully making their way through the woods, the trees started to thin out and the sun had set when Agent Louis looked up, picking what looked like the tallest tree, and started climbing while Gould, Li, and Fowler continued on their way. Louis got into position and scouted the area. "I see the Nest, twenty meters at eleven o'clock. No sign of the Target yet, over," he reported, and the rest of Alpha Team followed his instructions. The three agents on the ground made their way to the ramshackle cabin, they couldn't smell any rot coming from it. Li and Fowler got closer as Gould covered them. Still no sign of the Target. Li and Fowler went in, and saw a necklace just as Joey Fowler described, and then the smell hit them, ten dead and rotting bodies. "Found the Treasure," Li said as she picked up the necklace, still no sign of the Target, over." She grabbed the necklace and put it inside a vest pocket, it seemed warm, like it had been held close by someone not too long ago.

Then, all of a sudden, they heard Louis scream and the sound of a tree falling. Li and Fowler raced out as Gould looked back. "Louis! What happened!?" Fowler yelled. "Targ-" there was a wet sound then from Louis's mic. Gould looked up and yelled, "Watch out!" Fowler didn't know what happened as Jason Voorhees jumped from the roof right on top of her, his entire bulk squashing her. "Son of a bitch can teleport!" Gould yelled as he and Li opened fire with their Piecemakers, knocking Jason back. Li ran over beside Gould and the two of them retreated, Gould providing cover fire. Gould ran out of ammo in his magazine and Li aimed at where Jason was, but he was gone. "The Target can teleport! Everyone stay on your toes! Over!" Gould yelled as he reloaded. Just then Jason appeared beside him, swinging his machete down. Gould barely blocked the strike with his shotgun and deflected it before kicking Jason back.

"Like fucking concrete!" he said as he drew his Smith & Wesson while Li shot Jason again with her Piecemaker. "Come on!" she yelled as they both quickly retreated, following Joey Fowler's markers. "This is Li! Fowler and Louis are down! Bringing Target to Base! Get ready!" Li yelled as they ran. She barely saw Jason in time to stop as he swung his machete at her, she could feel the air displacement on her face as the blade came within a quarter an inch from slicing her head in half. Gould unloaded into Jason's head, putting extra holes in his hockey mask and making the undead murderer stumble back, but not fall. Gould started to reload as Li marched forward, shooting Jason with her Piecemaker until she ran out of shells. Jason swung his machete at her, but with the experience of years of combat the small agent avoided it, caught his arm, and threw him over her shoulder into the ground, in time for Gould to finish reloading and put more bullets in Jason's chest as he made his way to her. They kept their eyes on Jason the whole time as he laid there and they retreated, until he was out of sight.

They turned around and started going again, after five minutes something came flying through the air, slamming right into Gould's head. Li saw it was Louis's severed head, and Gould was knocked right out. Li saw Jason throw his machete at her and ducked just fast enough to avoid getting decapitated. Li reloaded her Piecemaker as the behemoth stomped towards her and brought it up just as he reached out to her, shooting him point blank in his stomach, knocking him back two steps. "GOULD! WAKE UP!" Li yelled as she shot Jason three more times to get some distance between them, then went down and slapped Gould's face. "Wha!?" he disoriented agent said as Li turned around in time to shoot Jason back again. "Grenade!" she yelled as Gould got up and tossed a grenade towards Jason as the two agents ran for their lives. The grenade exploded behind them and they kept on running. "Damn it! I dropped my gun!" Gould realized as he stopped to draw his axe.

The two agents ran as fast as they could, Gould leading while Li tried to cover them. "Incoming!" Gould screamed as Beta Team came into sight. They ran over and everyone looked everywhere. "Where is he!?" Jarvis yelled, "COME ON JASON! I KILLED YOU BEFORE! I CAN DO IT AGAIN!" "What are you doing Jarvis!?" Bile yelled. "COME ON YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jarvis yelled again. Something small and round flew through the air. "GRENADE!" Seras screamed as she grabbed Tommy and Tina and ran, while Gould and Li ducked. Bile tried to run, but the flamethrower on his back slowed him down. "GORDON!" Ayala screamed from her sniper post, just as the grenade exploded, burning shrapnel tearing into the flamethrower, and the flamethrower exploded as Bile screamed, his body sent flying into the woods. Everyone looked everywhere, looking for Jason.

"Remember, he can teleport!" Li yelled, just as Jason emerged from the shadows behind her. Li lifted her shotgun and blocked Jason's machete with it then spun around and jumped back, drawing her Smith & Wesson and shot him in a three-round burst. That was when Seras saw her chance and jumped over Li, blasting away at Jason as fast as her shotgun allowed. Jason was knocked back by it and Seras drew the Casull, unloading every bullet into Jason's head. The undead behemoth fell onto his back and Seras reloaded the Casull. "Jarvis! Do you have the petrol!?" Seras asked. "Got it!" Jarvis yelled as he tossed his gasoline to Seras. "SHIT! He's gone!" Ayala yelled, and Seras saw that Jason was indeed gone again. "Damn it! He's stronger than before!" Tina yelled. "Maybe it's the necklace! He wants it back!" Gould said. "Or it wants him," Seras said, "Gould! DUCK!"

Gould did as said, narrowly saving his head. Gould rolled forward and blocked Jason's next machete slash with his axe's head before slamming the butt of the axe handle into Jason's solar plexus, knocking him back a step. Gould grabbed his axe with both hands and swung as hard as he could for Jason's neck, only for Jason to block the axe with his right arm. Jason grabbed the axe and kicked Gould back, sending him flying ten feet. Seras fired away with the Casull as did Li with her Smith & Wesson, Tommy with his twelve-gauge, and Ayala with her sniper rifle. Jason stood there, his body jerking around as flesh was torn from his body with bullets and shot. When their ammo was used up again, Jason was still standing, now holding his machete and Gould's axe. Tina stepped forward and stared at Jason, then jerked her head back.

The axe and machete were torn out of Jason's hands, floating in the air before Tina used her power to embed them both in Jason's shoulders. "GO SERAS!" Tina yelled, and the vampire shot forward, unloading more of the Casull into Jason as she ran at him before slamming her right fist into his head, her arm was shattered, as was his neck, his head snapping back at an absurd angle as he fell again. Seras quickly turned to ram her shadow arm through his head, only to punch solid ground instead. "Son of a bitch!" Ayala yelled. "Are we even putting a dent in him!?" Gould gasped as Tina helped him up. "He's learning! He never used a grenade before, but he knew to use it! And teleporting, shit, no wonder we had a hard time tracking him," Jarvis said. "What about the lake!? Can we send him in again!?" Seras asked. "I don't know, maybe!? But that'll only stop him for so long!" Jarvis said.

"Seras, can you drag him in?" Tina asked. "I can, but natural bodies of water are bad for vampires. If I go in, I can't get out, not by myself," Seras answered, "Same with rivers and the ocean, I go in then I can't get out. Something about water being holy and vampires being undead I think." "Well, we'll knock him in then!" Tina said as she looked around, and lifted up Li's destroyed Piecemaker with her mind. "Ayala, do you see any sign of him?" Li asked. "I don't see a th-" then she stopped, and everyone watched as her body fell from the tree she chose, Gould's axe embedded in her chest. "Look out!" Tina said, only for Jason's machete to fly right through Seras's chest. Seras stepped back and coughed up blood, but remained standing as she pulled it out of her chest. She coughed up blood again, but then closed her eyes. "DUCK!" Seras yelled at Tina and tossed the machete her way, nailing Jason right in his chest before he could grab her. "Everyone fall back!" Seras said as she blasted away with the Casull, "Leave him to me!" Everyone headed back to the vans, except for Tommy. "Tommy! Get out of here!" Seras yelled as Jason disappeared again.

"NO! He's haunted me for too long! The only way I'm leaving is if one of us is dead permanently!" Tommy yelled as he looked around. Jason's machete sailed through the air and Seras pulled Tommy down in time to avoid it, and Tommy shot in the direction it came from. "Tommy! Don't shoot!" Tina yelled as she came over with her own Piecemaker ready, and the necklace on her neck. "What are you doing!?" Seras asked as she heard one of the vans start. "Jason's after this necklace, right? That means the focus is on me, I told Li and Gould to fall back and give me the necklace. His focus is all on us now," Tina said as they got ready to fight for their lives.

 **Author's Note: Sorry it took longer to put up than before, I've had trouble sleeping. Well, that's the end of Round One, on to Round Two!**


	8. Chapter 7: Monster vs Monster

**Chapter 7: Monster vs. Monster**

Tina and Tommy both looked everywhere, flanking Seras. The vampire kept her eyes closed, trying to find Jason with her Third Eye. She was reminded of Father Anderson and Alucard with how much damage Jason could take and still keep fighting. Seras checked, she still had ammo in the Casull. "Tina, give me the necklace," Seras said. Tina gave it to her, and in that instant Jason appeared, stomping towards the three of them like a rampaging bull. Tina and Tommy opened fire, but Jason was only slowed down, he wouldn't stop coming. Seras pointed the Casull point blank at the necklace and fired. The necklace was completely unharmed. "Tommy, shoot the necklace!" Seras yelled as she tossed the necklace up then charged at Jason, shooting his knees, making him fall. Tommy took aim and shot the necklace while it was in the air, and again it was unharmed! "I don't believe it! What's this thing made of!?" Tommy asked. Seras reloaded the Casull as Tina stopped to pick up the necklace, and Jason slashed at Seras with his machete.

Seras blocked the strike with her shadow arm, amazed by Jason's supernatural strength. Seras shot Jason in his chest, watching as a hole emerged, his flesh torn out of him. "Why don't you just die!?" Seras yelled as she kicked his head hard enough to break his neck again. "Tina, can you destroy the necklace!?" Seras asked as she threw Jason back. "I'm trying!" Tina yelled, "But my powers aren't working on it either! I can't even move it!" Seras stretched out with her shadow arm, turning it into a spike, aimed right for the necklace on the ground. Her arm hit the necklace, and then exploded everywhere as red lightning coursed up Seras's shadow arm and hit her. The Draculina screamed as the power ripped through her.

 _FOOLISH! LIKE CANNOT DESTROY LIKE! YOU CANNOT DESTROY ME OR MY SERVANT!_

A voice screamed in Seras's head as she fell to the ground, her body smoking as some latent energy flew around her. "There's something in there! We need to think of a way to destroy it!" Seras yelled as Jason appeared, his injuries healed once more. Seras dodged his machete to her head and kicked him in his left knee, only for nothing to happen! "He's gotten stronger!" Seras yelled as she quickly jumped up and away from Jason. Tommy and Tina fired away at Jason, but he kept on coming for Seras. Seras clenched her right fist and ran at Jason as fast as she could, punching him so hard in his stomach that he was impaled on her arm. Jason stabbed Seras through her head and out her chest, then grabbed her and pulled her off of him before tossing her to the ground and stabbing her in the chest again. Seras coughed up blood, but grabbed his machete with her right hand before slamming her shadow arm into his chin, sending him flying ten feet in the air and landing on his head.

Seras pulled Jason's machete out again as her injuries healed, slower than before and she coughed up blood as soon as it was out. "Whatever demon is giving him his power, it's also effective against vampires," Seras said as Tommy and Tina tried to cover her with their shotguns. "We have to go back to Hellsing, see if Sir Integra can find out just what is in it, and how to destroy it," Seras said as she fired away at Jason with the Casull as he struggled back up. That's when Seras remembered. "BUGGER ME! I FORGOT THE CHAINSWORD! I LEFT IT IN ONE OF THE VANS!" "Hurry and get it!" Tommy yelled as he landed a shot on Jason's head, making the undead juggernaut back up, "We'll keep him off you!" Seras checked the van that was still there and saw it didn't have it. She opened her Third Eye again and sensed that Agents Li and Gould were at a Hospital. Seras quickly jumped into the air and her shadow arm turned into wings, allowing her to fly straight to the Hospital.

She saw the van and quickly flew down and opened the trunk to find the Chainsword. "Victoria! What's happening!?" Li asked, coming out of the Hospital. "Jason Voorhees is stronger than we realized. Tommy and Tina are holding him off, but I gotta get back to them now!" Seras said as she took to the air again.

Meanwhile, Tina and Tommy were desperately trying to hold off Jason. Their ammo was almost gone, and Jason wasn't slowing down. Desperate, Tommy looked and found his hatchet, grabbed it, and tossed it at Jason's head. Jason grabbed it before it could hit, and threw it at Tina, she barely stopped it from cutting her head in two before sending it flying into Jason's neck. She then saw Ayala's body and focused hard, ripping Gould's axe out of her body and sending it flying point first into Jason's back. Jason fell forward and Tina used her power to yank the axe out of Jason's back and chop it back into Jason's body, over and over again. Her eyes started to bleed before she stopped and fell to her knees in exhaustion. "Oh man," Tommy said as he helped her up, "That was something else!" "I've never…used my power…so much, so fast," Tina said as she wiped her face. That was when Jason's left hand reached back and pulled the axe out of him and he got up again, now armed with his machete and Gould's axe once more.

Tommy fired away as fast as he could, but after six shots he was finally out of ammo. "Fuck me!" he yelled as Jason came closer. Tina looked at Jason and focused as hard as she could, her power slammed directly into Jason, sending him back six feet, but then she collapsed. Jason wouldn't stay down, and he got up again. Tommy could only sigh as he stood up, ready to try to take Jason on with nothing but his guts. "JASON!" Like a fallen angel taking a soul with her, Seras descended from the sky, the Chainsword roaring to life. Jason looked up and crossed his weapons overhead to block Seras's strike. Seras glared into Jason's eyes through his mask as she flipped over behind him and swung as fast as she could.

With surprising speed Jason blocked her second strike with his machete and went for an axe swing. Seras barely dodged the axe and pulled the Chainsword back before stabbing it in Jason's stomach. Jason's body trembled as Seras tried to raise it higher, only for Jason to stop it at his ribs with his axe. Seras changed tactics and swung down, Jason's rotting guts spilling out in the ground before she spun and hacked his legs off at the knee. Jason fell and Seras didn't waste her chance, stomping him in his back to cut off his right arm at the shoulder, and then his left arm too. Seras yelled as loud as she could as she raised the Chainsword high and sliced Jason's head and torso completely in half. "Tommy! Do we have any petrol left!?" Seras yelled. Tommy looked and pointed at two canisters of fuel meant for the flamethrower that miraculously didn't go off. Seras quickly grabbed the canisters and poured it all over Jason's remains as fast as she could. Tommy walked forward and pulled out a small pack of matches. "Go to Hell, and stay there this time," Tommy said as he lit one match and used it to light the pack before tossing it on Jason's remains.

The whole body lit up like a bonfire. Tommy and Seras didn't look back as Jason blazed behind them. They loaded Tina into the van and Tommy drove them to the Hospital. Agent Li was outside waiting for them. Tommy came out and carried Tina into the Hospital while Li asked Seras, "Is the target down?" "Yes, he's down," Seras said, looking at the gore splattered Chainsword. "Good work, Seras Victoria," Agent Li said as she offered her hand. "Thank you," Seras said, "But right now, I need to get back to my coffin." Seras took to the air and flew off.

Agent Li pulled out a cell phone and pressed a number. "The Target is neutralized. Extraction Team can go in."


	9. Epilogue: The End?

**Epilogue: The End?**

 ** _Crystal Lake Memorial Hospital_**

Tina regained consciousness in the Hospital. She looked around, looking for the necklace. She had a vision, she couldn't let the CIA have it. No matter what happened to her, she could NOT give its power to the CIA. She saw the drawer beside her and opened it, the staff of the Hospital had put it inside, thinking it was a personal possession. Tina grabbed the necklace and quickly hid it under her pillow, then laid down on it. Tommy was the first person to visit. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked. "Depends, did we win?" Tina asked. Tommy smiled, "Yeah, Seras got the son of a bitch. Chopped him into mincemeat, then we lit him up. Went up like a Roman Candle. He's finally gone." Tina swallowed, "I'm not sure," she showed him the necklace, "Tommy, the CIA can't have this. If they had both Jason, and the necklace, the results could end the world as we know it. Someone needs to keep it out of their hands." "Don't look at me," Tommy said, "They tracked me down once, they can do it again. I'm sorry, but we need someone else to deal with it."

Tina's next visitor arrived then, Seras Victoria, her shadow arm hidden by a long-sleeved shirt and glove, and her red eyes by a pair of sunglasses. "Hello," she happily greeted. She had flowers and a 'Get Well Soon' card, and put them on the drawer next to Tina. "Are you alright?" Seras asked. "Not really," Tina said, then told Seras about the necklace. "Can you take it? Maybe Sir Integra will know what it is?" Tina suggested. "I'll see what I can do. I just hope that this doesn't come back to bite us," Seras said as Tina handed her the necklace. Seras took it and hid it under her shirt, already feeling it's unnatural warmth. That was when Agent Li arrived, with Agent Taylor coming as well. "You all did a superb job," Agent Taylor said, "Finally, Jason Voorhees is gone for good." "Yeah," Tommy said, "Felt good lighting him up." "Mr. Jarvis, you can expect your bank account to be a little healthier for all this. Thank you for your aid," Agent Taylor said and shook hands with Tommy. "Now, we need to debrief Agent Shepherd, if you and Victoria would be so kind," Taylor motioned towards the door, Seras and Tommy left through it.

Tina watched them go, then heard Seras's voice in her head, _Do you mind if I eavesdrop?_ Tina replied telepathically, _Go right on._ "Now then," Taylor said as he removed his sunglasses, his eyes not giving a hint of mercy if he didn't like what he heard, "Where is that necklace?" "I don't know," Tina said, "I must have lost it during the struggle. Things were getting crazy, Jason was popping up everywhere, it must have gotten lost." "She's right, sir," Agent Li said, "We barely got out of that alive. Hell, I barely remember running out of ammo, but I still used up all of it." Taylor's eyes stared at Tina, as though if he stared hard enough he could strip her flesh away and learn the truth. "Very well. We'll continue the search for this necklace. I'm sending Jarvis and Victoria home, the less outsiders involved from here on, the better," Taylor said as he put his sunglasses back on and left with Li.

 _You were right,_ Seras said, _I'll be informing Sir Integra about this. I don't know how that'll help though._ Tina replied, _As long as the CIA doesn't have the necklace and Jason, we should be fine. I had a vision of what could happen if they had both._ Tina sent Seras the parts of her vision she could remember, as indestructible undead, an entire army of them, killed their way across the world, nothing able to stop them as they killed everything in their wake. _I will see what I can do,_ Seras telepathically said as Agent Taylor saw her and handed her and Tommy plane tickets, "Thank you again for your help. I will inform the President and Parliament of the great aid for us Hellsing provided." "That will help the Organization a lot," Seras said, "More than you know."

 ** _Hellsing Mansion, Three Days Later_**

Sir Integra had pored through the numerous tomes, scrolls, journals, diaries, apocrypha, ledgers and occult writings that made up the Hellsing Library, she had been searching almost non-stop for the last two days since Seras returned and showed her the necklace. At last, she found it, in one of the more obscure diaries kept by Abraham van Helsing himself. Sir Integra called out, "Seras, come to the Library. I think I've discovered what the necklace is." Ten seconds later, Seras stepped out of the shadows. "Look here," Sir Integra said, opening up the diary to show a sketch of a necklace just like the one now laying on the table. "What is it?" Seras asked. "The Necklace would appear to be of Norse origin," Sir Integra started, only for Seras to look confused. "Viking," Sir Integra explained, "A Viking necklace, known as Hel's Eye, named after their Goddess of the Underworld. It is said that whoever possesses Hel's Eye can perform a ritual to bring back the dead, however, they are no longer themselves, they are in fact a creature known as a draugr.

"A draugr is a nigh unstoppable undead monster, that cannot be destroyed. The only way one can defeat it is to fight it into a tomb, and then seal the tomb behind themselves, sealing their own fate," Sir Integra explained. "I see," Seras said, "So, you think that Pamela Voorhees somehow used Hel's Eye to bring her son Jason back to life, and made him a draugr?" "That seems the most likely explanation. However, using Dark Magic such as this has its price, and it seems that the price for her was to murder two camp counselors, and subsequently the loss of her sanity," Sir Integra said. "What about the voice that Tina and I heard? Was that…the voice of…Hel?" Seras asked. Sir Integra shook her head, "According to this, Abraham van Helsing suspected that the true power behind Hel's Eye was a demon, of the House of Rot, kin to the King of Rot, Astaroth. Somehow, a spell was cast to seal the demon inside the necklace, and use its power to resurrect the dead, and maintain its power through further sacrifice, namely the sacrifice of the draugr's victims.

"If I had to guess, I believe that the demon sealed inside was influencing Jason Voorhees somehow, making him kill for it," Sir Integra said. "And, can we destroy Hel's Eye?" Seras asked. "I can't find anything about this, my great-grandfather never saw Hel's Eye firsthand, only recorded the legends surrounding it," Sir Integra said. "But then…how did a Viking necklace wind up in America?" Seras asked. "I've heard rumors that hundreds of years before Christopher Columbus set sail," Sir Integra said, "That Viking crews discovered America, and named it 'Vinland' or 'Wineland'. I suppose there was a wizard or witch who possessed Hel's Eye, and that they died there, or lost it. That's all I can say." Sir Integra then looked at the necklace, Hel's Eye. "What are we going to do with this…thing?" Seras asked. "For now, we'll keep it locked up," Sir Integra said, "Until I can find a way to destroy it, or break the spell."

Sir Integra picked up Hel's Eye and went to the wall furthest from the entrance of the Library, and pushed a portrait of Sir Francis Bacon aside to show a wall safe. She opened the safe and placed Hel's Eye inside. Had she been able to look inside after she closed the safe, she would have seen it glow like a coal from the fireplace.

 ** _West Ashley, South Carolina_**

The taxi dropped Tommy Jarvis in front of his house. Megan, Gareth, and Amy were all waiting for him. "DADDY!" Gareth and Amy yelled as they ran to him. Tommy wrapped them both in a hug and lifted them up. "You did it! You won!" Amy yelled happily. "Yeah, sure did," Tommy said, "I had a lot of help, but in the end, we won." Megan walked up to him and said, "The next time you do something that crazy again, I'll, I'll…" she couldn't think of anything to say, she just hugged him and kissed him deeply. Tommy went inside his home and set his kids down. He had a phone call to make.

 ** _CIA Bunker Location: CLASSIFIED_**

The Director looked at the specimen's remains. It had been a week, and already the body had returned to one piece. Its charred skin was slowly crumbling, revealing new flesh beneath it. Heart rate and EKG monitors still showed no sign of life, but then again Jason Voorhees was supposedly a corpse since the 1950s. The Director smiled as he saw more charred flesh flake off to show healed skin beneath, and scientists quickly collected the charred flakes. To think of the myriad applications such power could give for the country. All he had to do now, was wait, and watch.

 _Rest for now, Jason. When you are all better again, I will call you. After all, you can never die._

 **Author's Note: And that's it, for now. Maybe. Depends on how you all feel, I might write a sequel. It seems appropriate to end this on Friday the 13th. Thank you to everyone who read this, and special thanks to: Major Simi, the guest that calls themselves DBlade59, Neema Amiry, and Guntherson962 for your reviews. Happy Friday the 13th, and Happy Halloween to all.**


End file.
